The present invention relates to a bidirectional accelerometric isolator requiring two accelerations in opposite directions in order to be operative.
The invention applies to widely varying fields, such as aerospace, where an acceleration and a deceleration may result from a trajectory in the atmosphere, or robotics where machines use reciprocating movements. It can also apply to the security field, when it is necessary to make or break an electric contact, e.g. in the case of a mechanical traffic incident or accident (road, railway, air), as well as in constraining environments requiring the making or breaking of d.c. or pulse-type currents, particularly of a very high level.